


Did he sleep here?

by Starsandmoonys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/pseuds/Starsandmoonys
Summary: Sirius was late.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Did he sleep here?

“Honey, I’m home,” Sirius shouted as soon as he stepped into the house. He took off his boots in the hallway before taking his robes and throwing them on the nearest chair. He wasn’t harmed, thankfully. He had to be in full energy for the next day, the damned full moon. He didn’t hear Remus call back at him as he would always do jokingly, “Dinner is at the table, sweetpie,” In fact, he didn’t hear anything at all. No movements from his partner, it was dead quiet.

“Moony, are you asleep?” He said while peaking his head in their bedroom. He didn’t find him there. Well, he can’t be out. He never goes out before full moons. Sirius thought. “Remuuuussss” He shouted again. He went to check every room, getting worried by the second. He finally checked the bathroom of the guest room they had. Remus laid there, half-naked, on the cold floor. Sirius was beside him in a second, he was unconscious and cold, his whole body was shivering, did he sleep here? He huddled him in his arms, “Moony, wake up, now.” He said softly. His man shifted in his arms. He took his arms and wrapped them around his neck, his hands cupped his thighs. He lifted him up from the floor, Remus was draped all over him. He walked out into the room and carefully laid him on the bed. Remus groaned as his body hit the bed. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll get you warmed up in no time.” Sirius whispered, covering him in sheets and casting some warming spells on them. Remus opened his eyes slowly, they were bloodshot red like he just finished crying. “Wait here.” Sirius left the room and went to grab Remus’ favorite blanket from their bedroom. “Here you go, this will keep you positively warm,” He draped the blanket on his boyfriend and went to sit next to him on the bed.

Remus shifted closer and rested his head on his shoulder. “Want me to make you a cup of tea?” Sirius asked. Remus shook his head, “Hot Chocolate, then?” Remus nuzzled into his neck, “Just stay.” Sirius sighed and brought his arm up to wrap around the other man’s body. They stayed like that for a while. Sirius would just wait for Remus when he’s comfortable enough to function again. He knows now he just needs him to be there. Sirius doesn’t push him to speak, he doesn’t ask questions.

“’m sorry.” Remus finally spoke against his neck, voice soft. “I’m sorry for all of this.” He repeated again when he thought Sirius didn’t hear the first time. Sirius squeezed him closer in response and kissed his temple. “I’m just pleased you’re well,” Sirius spoke.

“You are four days late, I didn’t know what to do.” Remus started, lifting his head and looking at Sirius, “No one trusts me, they just said you’ll be back in time. I owled everyone.” Sirius gazed into his eyes, tears were forming in them. He grabbed his face, “Merlin, I’m so sorry, Moony. It didn’t go as we intended. We had to plan a hideout. I wanted to owl you, but it would have exposed us. You know I’ll always come back to you.” He rested his forehead to Remus.

“I lost it yesterday, I don’t remember how I got there. I guess I passed out, Pads. I sound so pathetic.” Remus’ voice cracked. “The moon is tomorrow, you’re tired and sick. It’s normal.” Sirius assured him. “I couldn’t breathe.” Tears streamed down his face. Sirius wiped them with his thumbs and pulled him close, “Breathing is hard. When you cry so much, it makes you realize that breathing is hard.” He continued.

“I know, Remus. I know all about this.” He had his arm around Remus’ back, patting it and his hand was in his curls. “But, look, I’m here now.” He assured him again. “I’ll talk to Dumbledor. No more missions for while.”

“You can’t do that” Remus argued.

“Watch them force me out of this house, Moons,” Sirius said sternly. “Now, I’m one hundred percent sure you hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday.” Sirius pulled back from the embrace. Remus looked at him guiltily. “Not cool,” Sirius shook his head. He pushed himself from the bed and out of Remus’ arms. Remus complained to the lack of warmth with a moan. “I’ll just fix us something real quick. I’m starving too, babe.” Sirius grinned at him.

“Don’t worry. We’ll eat, and I’ll cuddle you till next week.” He pressed a kiss to his partner’s lips, which earned him a smile. “I hope it’s not just cuddling,” Sirius barked out a laugh.

“Has it ever been?” He sent him a wink and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Thanks for reading  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://starsandmoonys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
